Bloodring Banger
}} }} ---- GTA San Andreas }} |modelname = bloodra (Glendale-based version) bloodrb (GTA VC; Oceanic-based version) |handlingname = BLOODRA (Glendale-based version) BLOODRB (GTA VC; Oceanic-based version and GTA SA; unused version) |textlabelname = BLOODRA (Glendale-based version) BLOODRB (GTA VC; Oceanic-based version and GTA SA; unused version) }} The Bloodring Banger is a vehicle that is used in the Bloodring and Blood Bowl stadium challenges in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, respectively. Description Bloodring Bangers are evidently vehicles modified for use in demolition derbies, and as such are stripped down with added safety features for the driver, such roll bars (which varies depending on their car number) and netting for the driver's compartment for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, or roll bars and welded bars of metal in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design 3D Universe The Bloodring Banger is originally available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City in the form of either a modified Oceanic (internally named "BLOODRB") or Glendale (internally named "BLOODRA"). Being vehicles outfitted for demolition derbies, Bangers typically feature unconventional color schemes, including some with checkered roofs, roll bars (for the Oceanic-based model) and taped headlights. While both models are based on the aforementioned vehicles, which are four-door cars, Bloodring Bangers only have two doors, as the rear doors were likely welded and cannot be used by anyone. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, only the Glendale is used, and unlike any of the Bloodring Bangers in its previous appearances, the doors are welded to the body. Instead, when CJ has to enter the vehicle, he climbs in through the window (although girlfriends or recruited gang members can access the car the same way). Being fitted with protection bars all around its body, the car won't get any visual damage after bumps and scratches with other vehicles. Also, they have only one license plate, the rear one, partially covered by the protection bars. Another minor difference is the roof-mounted racing numbers on Bloodring Bangers in the PlayStation 2 and PC versions: while the PS2 version has scribbled numbers, the same signage is completely black in PC versions, likely a programming mistake during porting. While the GTA: Vice City renditions of the Bloodring Banger sport well-known Vice City and Liberty City businesses as sponsors, GTA: San Andreas Bloodring Bangers do not feature any advertising. The advertised sponsors for both variants of the GTA: Vice City Bloodring Banger are listed below: ;BLOODRA *Beef Bandit *Dunk Your Nuts *Finale *Flash FM *Frap *K-CHAT *Kaufman Cabs *Musty Pines *The Nut Sack *Rockstar Games *Shaft Hot Dogs *Tools *Vinyl Countdown ;BLOODRB *AMCo. *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company *Emotion 98.3 *Finale *Frap *Funky Product *Gash *Rockstar North *Shaft Hot Dogs *Shon-A1 Motors *Sprunk *Stalker's *Tools Version History Gallery BloodringBanger-GTAVC-Glendale-front.jpg| GTA: Vice City (Rear quarter view) BloodringBanger-GTAVC-Oceanic-front.jpg| GTA: Vice City (Rear quarter view) Performance 3D Universe Performance wise, the vehicles receive great modifications. The car retains its rear-wheel drive configuration, but acceleration, horsepower, and speed for the car are very good, being much faster than the original Glendale and Oceanic. The vehicles are great for ramming, because of the improved speed, metal protection bars, and greater pushing power. As said, the metal bars on the outside provide much better collision armor, though its bulletproofing stays just slightly better than the normal Glendale or Oceanic. However, it cannot be modified in any mod shop. It has much tighter suspension, which results in tighter cornering. The Oceanic Banger in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is heavier than the Oceanic, while the Glendale Banger is same weight as the Glendale. Bloodring Bangers are only capable of seating two, unlike the Glendale and Oceanic, which both seat four. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery BloodringBanger-GTAVC-Textures.png|Racing numbers and sponsors for both the "BLOODRA" Bloodring Banger in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and the removed "bloodrb" Bloodring Banger in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Bloodrb-GTASA-Model.JPG|The unused "BLOODRB" from GTA San Andreas. Notice that it features a broken look, mostly at the windows. BloodringBanger-GTASA-PS2.jpg|The car in the PlayStation 2 version of GTA: San Andreas. Note the addition of racing numbers on the rooftop signs. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In front of the Hyman Memorial Stadium (after completing "Bloodring"), Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Football statue in front of the Corvin Stadium (after completing "Blood Bowl"), Foster Valley, San Fierro. *Can be spawned by inputting cheats. Trivia General *The Bloodring Banger plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: K-Rose. *Bloodring Bangers in both games may appear with any of 6 racing numbers. **BLOODRA (''GTA: Vice City): #11, #41, #48, #59, #73 or #83 **BLOODRA (GTA: San Andreas): #100, #172, #284, #328, #469 or #505. *"Banger" is a slang term for an old, worn-out car. **It is also a British slang term for a female breast, possibly another crude joke by Rockstar. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Oddly, only the Oceanic-based model has roll bars, while the Glendale-based one does not. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In GTA: San Andreas, by making the Bloodring Banger spawn while a garage door is closing, there is a chance the it will spawn a model with no racing numbershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDgJJuCLgf4 *The "BLOODRB" model, textures and handling line exist in GTA: San Andreas, but they are not used. However, it does not appear to be based on the Oceanic, but on another Glendale, similar to the "BLOODRA" in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The model is highly corrupted, so in-game it appears glitchy, but works properly. The model and textures are directly taken from GTA: Vice City, even the rims. It is unknown if it is an error from the game data or a result of spawning it into the game. *In GTA: San Andreas, if an NPC is angered and proceeds to pull CJ out of the Bloodring Banger, they will do so, but CJ will fall through the panel that is in place for the door, as if it was not there. Also, policemen are able to bust CJ without opening the door and pulling him out. Oddly, if an NPC is in a Bloodring Banger, CJ cannot steal the car from them or pull the NPC out of it. *The Bloodring Banger in GTA: San Andreas has an unrealistically low price of $500 which is the same as RC Bandit and RC Tiger. The basic Glendale costs $20000 in comparison. See Also *Oceanic and Glendale - two 4-door sedans in which the Bloodring Bangers are based on. Navigation }} References de:Chaos-Derby-Banger es:Bloodring Banger fi:Bloodring Banger fr:Bloodring Banger pl:Bloodring Banger ru:Bloodring Banger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Sedans Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Sports Cars